


Australia

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius travel to Australia the Muggle way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Australia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Flash Fic game at the 2012 rs_games.

“Well, that was interesting,” Sirius groaned as he tried to work out the stiffness in his neck, his joints – hell, his whole body felt like he would never be able to move properly again. “Tell me again why we didn't Apparate or use a Portkey.”

“Because they would have never given us permission to use a Portkey. Because it would have taken months to receive all the necessary transit permits from the DMT. Because I would never have received the necessary documents from the WSS to even apply for the transit permits,” Remus replied matter-of-factly.

Contritely, Sirius squeezed Remus's hand and conceded, “We're here now. That's what counts.”

“Absolutely. And travelling slowly allows the soul to keep pace. I mean, can you imagine we're in Australia? We travelled 10,000 miles!”

“I know. I'm feeling every single one of those blasted miles. You'd think the Muggles would at least make those planes more comfortable.”

“Oh, come on. Who told me to shut up because he wanted to watch a film, and another, and another.”

“What else can you do when you're stuck in a sardine tin for ages?”

“Really, I have no idea,” Remus answered earnestly, but failed to keep the grin off his face.

Sirius joined in and added, “Though those loos were awfully small too, weren't they?”


End file.
